Les nuits de la Bibliothèque
by Aqualys
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la bibliothèque de Poudlard et sa gardienne, sous des éclairages et avec des personnages divers, aux gré des thèmes imposés par les nuits d'écriture du Fof. Complète les drabbles de la Bibliothèque et le Secret de la Bibliothèque.
1. Réconfort

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "réconfort" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

La petite Kathleen Jones semblait avoir décidé de passer tout son temps dans la bibliothèque dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Elle restait assise sans se faire remarquer au fond de la salle, avec un volume aussi gros qu'elle. Irma avait reconnu le dernier en date comme un recueil de contes pour enfants sorciers.

Bien que la bibliothécaire soit la première à encourager les élèves – et les professeurs, les elfes, le reste du personnel et tous ceux qu'elle croisait sachant tenir un livre – à venir s'instruire en ses murs, elle ne trouvait pas saine la solitude que l'enfant s'imposait.

D'un autre côté, bien que n'ayant pas de degré de psychomagie, elle devinait bien que la jeune Poufsouffle n'allait pas accepter son aide facilement. En tout premier lieu, elle allait devoir trouver la raison de son isolement.

En décembre, Irma était encore à la recherche d'une stratégie pour enquêter sur les problèmes de la petite quand cette dernière vint s'adresser à elle.

- Madame Pince ? Bonjour. Je peux vous parler ?

- Bonjour Miss Jones. Oui, bien sur. Tu cherches un nouveau livre ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore fini celui-là. Il est bien.

- Puis-je faire autre chose pour toi alors ?

- Je me demandais… Elle est jolie votre bibliothèque. Je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi grande.

Irma soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas posé sa question. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

- Tu en connais beaucoup ?

- J'allais souvent à la bibliothèque municipale avec ma famille. C'était une bibliothèque moldue. J'ai vu que vous aviez des livres moldus. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des choses intéressantes dedans. C'est le but d'un livre non ? D'être intéressant. D'apprendre quelque chose au lecteur, ou de le faire rêver. Les moldus savent faire ça aussi bien que les sorciers.

- Je sais. Ma famille est moldue. Mais les autres ne sont pas d'accord avec vous. Ils pensent que les moldus ne valent rien.

- Ils ont tord. Ils sont beaucoup à te dire ça ?

- Ils ne le disent pas, mais ils le pensent. Vous êtes d'origine moldue aussi ?

- Non, mes parents étaient sorciers.

La jeune sorcière eut l'air surprise. De toute évidence son court séjour dans le monde sorcier ne lui avait pas appris que des sorciers pouvaient être objectifs sur les capacités des moldus.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas comme eux ? On pourrait faire quelque chose pour leur ouvrir les yeux ?

- Leur permettre de lire des livres moldus dans une école de Sorcellerie est un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui…

Kathleen se dandinais de droite à gauche, accoudée au comptoir de la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir.

- Mais ce n'était pas de ça que tu voulais me parler. Tu ne viens pas ici seulement parce que la bibliothèque est jolie et qu'elle a des livres moldus.

- Non. Votre bibliothèque c'est comme du chocolat. Je viens ici, je prends un livre et je me sens bien, protégée. J'oublie tous mes problèmes. Comme quand ma Maman me fait un gros câlin quand ça va pas.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si… Enfin c'est pas facile. Tout est nouveau, je ne connais rien à la magie. Ma Maman est loin… Et puis je ne connais personne ici. Les filles de mon dortoir ont fait connaissance dans le train, mais pas moi.

- C'est normal que tu ne connaisses personne au début, mais rapidement tu vas prendre tes marques et faire des rencontres. Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de discuter un peu avec tes camarades. Les Poufsouffles sont très soudés entre eux.

- Vous croyez ? Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? S'ils me trouvent stupide ou inintéressante ? Trop moldue ?

- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- Promis. Merci Madame Pince.

- Et tu peux aussi venir quand tu te sens bien, pour travailler ou pour emprunter un livre !


	2. Insurrection

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "insurrection" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Certains se demandent pourquoi la bibliothèque de Poudlard compte des livres moldus. Sous la direction de cet excentrique amoureux des moldus de Dumbledore, la question trouve une réponse avant même d'être formulée à voix haute.

Peu de personnes se sont rendues compte que la bibliothèque compte également une bible de Gutenberg (dédicacée de la main de l'inventeur à « l'escole de sorcellage de Poudlard », mais c'est une autre histoire), un nombre impressionnant d'incunables en excellent état de conservation, ainsi que des ouvrages sensés avoir disparu au cours de divers purges et autodafés. Entre autres.

Certains néanmoins se sont aperçut que bon nombre de ces livres avaient vraisemblablement appartenus à la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière d'Angleterre depuis leur édition.

Ceux qui étaient doués d'un minimum de curiosité se sont posé la bonne question, à savoir comment ces livres moldus ont bien pu survivre aux nombreux changements de politique sorcière et de directeurs de Poudlard qui ont eu lieu au cours des siècles.

La réponse est simple.

On les a aidés à survivre.

Car personne, pas même le ministre, le directeur, le plus puissant mage noir du moment ou le Roi d'Angleterre (certains ont pourtant essayé) n'a jamais obtenu l'autorisation d'enlever un seul livre des étagères. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. Et encore moins de le détruire.

C'est le domaine des bibliothécaires. Et ces derniers sont _très_ protecteurs envers leurs chers ouvrages. Et ils se moquent totalement des puissants et de leurs avis. Selon le climat politique, ils se bornent à ranger dans la réserve les ouvrages « dangereux », autant pour les protéger des incendies « accidentels » que pour ne pas (trop) déplaire à leur hiérarchie.

Un seul directeur a un jour (les annales tendent à placer cet évènement au cours du 15ème siècle) tenté de détruire chacun des livres moldus ou pro-moldus de la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire en poste s'y est naturellement opposée, appelant à son aide quelques collègues, élèves ou anciens élèves, amis bibliothécaires, fantômes, tableaux, elfes de maison.

Le directeur s'est retrouvé face à un soulèvement comme jamais vu de mémoire de Poudlard. L'école est devenue invivable pour lui et ses partisans – mais particulièrement amusante pour les élèves. Tant et si bien qu'il a finalement été démis de son poste par le gouvernement en place. Et que depuis plus personne n'a jamais tenté de renouveler l'expérience.

Il semblerait pour l'anecdote que le récit de ces évènements se soit retrouvé (par le plus grand des hasards) entre les mains des jumeaux Weasley en 1995. Et qu'ils l'aient trouvé particulièrement « motivant et instructif »

On notera également que les livres de la bibliothèque (moldus inclus) ont été miraculeusement épargnés par la brève prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et la bataille qui a eu lieu dans l'école.

Quelques personnes ont même avancé que la devise de Poudlard, « ne réveille pas le dragon qui dort » était en fait un avertissement pour ces cas de figure.

On pourrait donc l'interpréter ainsi :

Ne JAMAIS vouloir du mal à un livre sous la garde d'une bibliothécaire.

Sous peine de se retrouver avec une insurrection sur les bras.


End file.
